Alpha Raptor
Alpha Raptor was a lightweight robot built by Team Raptor which competed in Season 1.0 of BattleBots. It was a revised version of the team's previous lightweight, W.L.O.W. It was armored in white PVC and had the trademark lifting arm for a weapon. Alpha Raptor was very successful during its only season, reaching the lightweight finals, before getting destroyed by Backlash. It was replaced by Beta Raptor for Season 2.0. Robot History Season 1.0 Alpha Raptor's first ever match was against Cereal Box Killer. Alpha Raptor pushes Cereal Box Killer against the spikestrip and flips it over the spikestrip. Cereal Box Killer couldn't escape and was counted out shortly after. Alpha Raptor won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. Both robots went straight at each other and Alpha Raptor raised its arm immediately. For most of the match, Dr. Inferno Jr. pushed Alpha Raptor around the BattleBox, losing mobility from its shredding tires along the way. After this, Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Alpha Raptor onto the killsaws, which sent it and Dr. Inferno Jr. flying across the BattleBox. Dr. Inferno Jr. lost almost all its mobility from this hit and Alpha Raptor attempts to lift it. Alpha Raptor won on a 8-1 judge's decision and advanced to the lightweight quarterfinals, where it faced Tentoumushi. Both robots went straight at each other and Alpha Raptor drives itself into the hellraisers. Tentoumushi attempts to smother Alpha Raptor, but it escapes and Tentoumushi immediately tries to smother Alpha Raptor again. Alpha Raptor gets underneath the front of Tentoumushi and pushes it against the spikestrip, which removes both antennas on top of Tentoumushi. Both robots were moving around the BattleBox and Tentoumushi smothers Alpha Raptor once again. Tentoumushi takes Alpha Raptor towards the killsaws, but Tentoumushi got its shell caught on the killsaws and takes damage. Alpha Raptor escapes and pushes Tentoumushi onto the killsaws. Tentoumushi smothers Alpha Raptor again and Alpha Raptor pushes Tentoumushi against the spikestrip. Alpha Raptor gets on the rear of Tentoumushi and lifts it against the arena wall. Alpha Raptor does this again as the time ran out. Alpha Raptor won on a 7-2 judge's decision and advanced to the lightweight semifinals, where it faced Mouser Mecha-Catbot. At the beginning, Alpha Raptor went straight at the hellraisers and Mouser slowly moved out of its square. Mouser was lifted by Alpha Raptor and was later tossed by the killsaws. Alpha Raptor drives over Mouser and then Alpha Raptor lifted Mouser again. As Alpha Raptor was lifting Mouser again, Alpha Raptor tried pushing Mouser onto the killsaws, but couldn't. Mouser escapes and tried to flip Alpha Raptor soon after, before going straight on the killsaws again. After Alpha Raptor got caught on the killsaws, both robots were only nudging each other. Mouser was lifted by Alpha Raptor again and Mouser drove itself on the killsaws again. Mouser stopped moving after this impact, and Alpha Raptor tried to lift Mouser again. Mouser was being counted out, but the time ran out before the count was finished and the match went to the judges. Alpha Raptor won on a 8-1 judge's decision and advanced to the lightweight finals, where it faced Backlash. The fight started and Alpha Raptor was having drive problems, as it could barely move around its side of the BattleBox, but successfully evaded Backlash's attacks for several moments, even positioning itself on the other side of the killsaws, trying to get Backlash to follow, but got hit by them in the process. Backlash patiently drove around the saws to get at Alpha Raptor, and managed to hit the side, pinning the armor into the drive wheels and sending Alpha Raptor into the side of the BattleBox, by the spikes. Since Alpha Raptor's other drive train wasn't working properly, Backlash came in for the kill, smashing into the back, plastic side of Alpha Raptor, sending pieces of white plastic PVC all over the BattleBox. Backlash moved away to see if Alpha Raptor could move, but didn't. Backlash came in for the kill again, this time smashing into the back of Alpha Raptor so hard that the electronics were destroyed, sending the battery packs flying. Backlash came around to try to get Alpha Raptor away from the wall, and managed to hit him from the side hard enough to send him flying a short distance. At this point, it was obvious that Alpha Raptor was out, and Backlash had won the fight, and along with that, the championship. This meant that Alpha Raptor was declared the runner-up. Because Alpha Raptor was completely destroyed by Backlash, it couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing at 158 pounds and created by Chuck Pitzer and assisted by team members Wayne Wraye and James Wilkinson. From Phoenix, Arizona, here is ALPHA RAPTOR!" "He's 39 pounds and every single one of them is dedicated to beating the hell out of anyone who gets in his way. Its ALPHA RAPTOR!" "Weighing in at 56 pounds and hailing from Phoenix, Arizona. Introducing ALPHA RAPTOR!" "ALPHA RAPTOR!" Merchandise Any appearances by Alpha Raptor in merchandise are listed below: *Alpha Raptor/Battle Basher Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Lightweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Arizona Category:Robots made into toys